Pokemon Black and White- behind the scene
by PKMN Trainer Crystal
Summary: If any of you read my Pokemon Black and White story , here is how the story was created and the thing's that go wrong. Host are Erio,Serina, me, and a good friend of mine. Join us for all of these romance, comedy, interviews and witness the unexpected for both Trainer, and Ranger's.
1. Chapter 1

**Erio: *Hold camera to face* Hey guy's Erio here and I am another one of the famas auther oc she came up with me for the next Light and Dark story and I am here with my dear twin sister **

**Usagi-chan along with the black and white director ~PKMN Trainer Crystal, or call her Crystal for short.~**

**Serina: Erio! You know you don't need to call me by my other name.**

**Erio: But I like it, it's fit you perfecly.**

**Serina: Just shut your mouth!**

**Me: Can you two stop fighting for one minte and help me find Emily and Keith!**

**Erio & Serina: Fine.**

**Rini: I think they should be here by now.**

**~1 hour later~**

**Emily: Hey let me go big brother!**

**Keith: Sorry Em but Cryst is looking for us and we are late.**

**Me: Ya and I found you two at last, now let get started. Alright people! Let get started! Camera rolling and Action!**

**Emily: White,White, Wake up!**

**White: ~Hit Emily in the face.~**

**Erio: Was that supose to happen.**

**Serina: No it wasn't **

**Me: CUT! White next time fall on the floor.**

**White: Right.**

**Me: Alright, Action**

**White mom: White! Get down here now!**

**White: ~Fall down stair's~**

**Black: Well unlees we know one thing White is a clut's**

**White: Ow shut up Touya!**

**Black: I know you didn't just call me by my first name Touko!**

**Me: Both of you shut up, and Cut!**

**Rini: Alright, next scene is were White,Black and Emily get there starter pokemon!**

**Me: Action! And don't mess up!**

**Prof. Junper: Okay here we have the three starter Pokemon. ~Throw's pokeball in the air~**

**White: So wich Pokemon should we chouse.**

**Black: I don't know White but it look like Pikachu sean to found a new friend.**

**Emily: Sparky do you want me to chose Tempig.**

**Tempig: ~Use tackel and sent Emily backword to Keith~**

**Serina: Holy Arcuas are you two okay!**

**Keith: I fine but I think Emily isn't.**

**Emily: ~knock out Emily.~**

**Me: Cut! Pikachu talk to Tempig he not sapose to attack Emily.**

**Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.**

**Rini: Rought 1 starting jurnuy!**

**Me: Action!**

**Emily: ~Get tackel by her mom pokemon~ Hey what are you two doing here.**

**Lugia: Your mom told us we have to come with you.**

**Latias: Lugia is right and beside what happen if you don't catch a flying type Pokemon.**

**Emily: You got a point there Lugia.**

**Latias: I'm Latias not Lugia!**

**Emily: Woop's sorry!**

**Me: How do you guy's deal with her?**

**Erio, Serina,Rini, Keith,Black, and White: *Shrugs***

**Me: Cut! We'll deal with this tomorrow in chapter 2 scene 1 and someone get Danny,and Autumn here along with ther owner!**

**Everyone: Okay!**

**Erio: And there you have it we may have some few screw up in this sean but we get to invite three more people here.**

**Serina: Let make that five séance Ice is going to be with Cryst and Red eye's is going to be with the other writer how comeing with Danny and Autumn.**

**Erio: I know and both of them are in love with bad guy's!**

**Serina: Until then REVIEW!**

**Me: I surrounded by idiot's *shake head***


	2. Ow brother!

**Erio: Alright people we are back and today I am cheking the character list.**

**Serina: *snack clipbord from Erio* Here let me do it. Emily here, I here, Erio here, Summer here, Ben, here, Kellyn here, Kate here, Keith here, Rini here, White/Touko here, Black/Touyo here, Crystal is here, and Ice is here so that mean Danny, Autumn, Red eye's and the other auther is not here.**

**Emily: Were are they! If they don't get here Crystal is going to kick are but's!**

**Kate: Calm down Emily everything is going to be okay.**

**Danny: Hey what going on in here.**

**Autumn: That what I want to know?**

**Emily: Danny Autumn! *hug's Danny* I was so worry I thought that you two wern't comeing.**

**Danny: We'll alway's come. *hug's back***

**Keith: Hey! Keep your hand's away from my little sister you little brat!**

**Autumn: Ow, I know you didn't call Danny a brat!**

**Keith: Ow yes I did, so you better tell you little twin brother to keep his hand's off my sister.**

**Autumn: I will not listen to a old man like you! **

**Keith & Autumn: *stare at each other until a strat light of lightning came to the both of them* H'm!**

**Kellyn: Dude calm down they been friend's séance forever, and beside give them a chance I mean Dairen gave you a chance to date his daughter.**

**Keith: Ya, and his daughter is Kate.**

**Me: Aw, here you guy's are, and I see Dannyand Autumn are here but were the other two at.**

**Red Eye's: Were here Cryst, I just got tier of careing you know.**

**Everyone: *Look over Red eye's back***

**Me: Don't worry I got a idea. *pour's water pitch over a Random-Human head***

**Random-Human: *shout up and fell off of Red eye's back and glar at me.* Cryst you are so dead!**

**Ice: You better run for if Cryst-Cryst.**

**Me: You think I know that and stop giving me that nickname! *run off***

**Random-Human: Get back here! *run's after me***

**Ice: Okay everyone séance Crystal is getting cheace by A-Random-Human we got to start chapter 2 scene 1.**

**Me: That right! The camra is rolling and ACTION! Ahh! *get tackel down by Random-Human***

**Emily: Ahh, Chu!**

**Sparki: Pika, Pikachu.**

**Emily: Ya I fine Sparkie.**

**Danny: Don't worry Emily, I will take you back to the Pokemon Center.**

**Emily: *Look up at Danny, jump at him and kiss him on the lip's***

**Serina: That not in the script, Danny was sapose to kiss Emily on her forhead.**

**Erio: Look like Emily can't hold her filling's no more. *lafe***

**Keith: What do you think you doing get away from my sister!**

**Ice: *Hold Kei back.***

**Kate: Hey unless we know Keith is a over protected brother.**

**Summer: Ya we all do now.**

**Me: CUT! Emily, Danny was suppos to kiss you!**

**Emily: Sorry. *chuckle***

**Danny: *Blush bright red***

**Autumn: You know you like it Danny!**

**Danny: Shut up Autumn, and yes I did. *Grab Emily and kiss her***

**Random-Human: Can we get back to the story please!**

**Rini: Next scene at the Pokemon Center Danny come's in with a sleeping Emily.**

**Me: Action!**

**Muddy: Mudkip, Mud.**

**Touyo: Do you here something Touko?**

**Touko: Ya it sound like a Mudkip.**

**Toyou & Touko: *Look down***

**White: Hey what wrong Mudkip.**

**Muddy: Mudkip, Mud. *point to door***

**Danny: *Some on in and slip on a track of mud***

**CRASH!**

**Danny: Ouch! *rub head***

**Emily: Ya you think.**

**Me: CUT! Someone draw both of them a both.**

**Ben: Well I not good at this but this is all I have. *hold up pitcher of a bath tub***

**Summer & Rini: *seetdrop***

**Random-Human: That not what she meant Ben! Danny, Emily get yourself clean.**

**Emily& Danny: Fine.**

**Kei : Seprit bath!**

**Emily: Keith we know that, do you think that we were dome enough, I mean we are not at that age yet.**

**Keith: Good I glad you learn that in school.**

**Kate: Okay next scene is the flash back.**

**Me: Action!**

**Teacher: Okay are new classmeat name is Smart Shin.**

**Class: What!**

**Teacher: Woop's sorry can we re-du that.**

**Me: Scene two, Action!**

**Teacher: Okay are new classmeat name is...**

**Danny: *snore's***

**Class: *Sweatdrop***

**Me: Cut! Danny wake up!**

**Danny: Ah!**

**Autumn: Sorry, Danny alwat's sleep like this.**

**Random-Human: Ya we know that.**

**Me: Okay let skip this scene and go to the next day. *rub templet's***

**Random-Human: Okay Action!**

**Me: Hey that my line!**

**Kate: Shh, were rolling.**

**Touko: Touyo get back here!**

**Autumn: What going on in there.**

**Emily: Touyo stole Touko bra again.**

**Touko: Emily help me out.**

**Emily: Okay Sparki use thunder bolt on everyone... Wait I mean...**

**Sparki: Pika! Chu!**

**Everyone: Ahhh!**

**Emily: Sorry everyone!**

**Me: Ah! Look at my hair.**

**Ice: Ya, you telling me.**

**Kate: Ahh! Don't look at me!**

**Keith: Kate we all look redeculac so don't hide.**

**Rini: Well for one thing everyone need to get there hair undone.**

**Serina: Ya you telling us.**

**Me: Cut! I give up! *trow scrip in the air***

**Erio: Well now what.**

**Red Eye's: Well we have to continu tomarrow and get are hair back to the way it was.**

**Summer: This is going to tack me a week to undo this!**

**Ben: Summer calm down the efect will wear off in a couple of hour.**

**Summer: Realy.**

**Kellyn: Well ya, well everyone let pack up!**

**Everyone: Until then, REVIEW!**

**Me: We going to have a speachel Ranger gust with us so chouse wisuly.**


End file.
